


The Gentleman’s Agreement

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Cursed Dean Winchester, Cursed Sam Winchester, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cas loves them both, and they both love him, so sharing him...it works.Until the brothers are cursed by a witch, and suddenly sharing Cas isn’t enough any more.And Cas is the one who suffers for it.





	The Gentleman’s Agreement

The witch’s body lay twitching on the ground, faint lines of magic fading from her skin and causing her lifeless form to twitch.

Dean crouched down over her, nodding as Sam came to join him. “One down, one to go.”

Sam shrugged. “I checked with the sheriff. Her sister was seen getting on a bus this morning, heading north. She’s long gone.”

Grimacing, Dean stood up. He hated unfinished business, but the other woman hadn’t seemed to be more than peripherally involved in the dead witch’s affairs; he doubted she’d cause them any more problems, but a chance to check, to make sure she wasn’t going to go cursing people and then charging them to remove the curse would have made him feel a little better about things.

But with no idea where the second witch had gone, it was another hunter’s problem now, for wherever she ended up.

“Let’s get home,” Dean said, and Sam followed him back to the car. By the time they got back, Cas would be too, and Dean could tell Sam was just as eager to see their angel again.

So, for once, Sam didn’t object when Dean nudged the speed limit. 

++

Cas had barely finished putting the cross he’d taken from the old church in a curse box when he heard the bunker door close. 

He lowered and locked the box’s lid, and attached the handwritten tag with details on the contents. Father Walsh had been more than happy to surrender the relic when he realised it was to blame for the deaths of four of his parishioners.

Cas still wasn’t sure how they’d triggered the curse, since the cross had been in the church for decades without hurting anyone, but it didn’t matter now. As long as it was safely in the curse box, it couldn’t harm anyone else.

He closed and locked the door behind him, and then went to see his humans had come safely home to him.

Dean reached him first, when Cas came into the library, and tugged the angel into his arms. He slapped his back, and then reluctantly stepped aside as Sam crowded in for his own hug, muttering as Sam nudged him.

“Yeah, okay, take it easy!”

Sam’s arms swallowed Cas up, but that didn’t stop him replying waspishly. “Stop trying to hog him, then.”

Cas squirmed out of Sam’s hold, much to the younger brother’s displeasure. “Are you two fighting?”

They both glared at each other, neither seeming willing to look away first. 

“No,” Dean said.

Cas glanced at Sam. The taller Winchester finally broke eye contact and looked to Cas. “Ask him,” he said, and then he grabbed his duffel and retreated to his room.

Cas switched his attention to Dean. “What happened?”

Dean had been staring angrily after Sam, but when he looked to Cas his expression changed into one Cas was more used to seeing. A moment later, Dean had pulled Cas up against him, and was doing his best to distract Cas by kissing his way along the angel’s jaw, down his neck, and was nosing aside Cas’s collar to nip lightly at the skin there.

“Dean,” Cas protested, but it was hard to think when Dean’s breath was hot against him.

“Cas,” Dean said, his voice smug and heavy. “Wanna welcome me home, angel?”

Cas sighed and surrendered. There was no chance of getting anything from Dean when he was like this, even if Cas had felt able (and he didn’t really want to) to pull out of his arms.

He offered no further protest as Dean guided him to his room, keeping Cas from tripping or bumping into anything, until it was his legs colliding with the bed, and only then did Dean let Cas go.

++

Sam wasn’t in much better of a mood when he appeared for dinner. Even though his room was around the corner and down the hall from Dean’s, it hadn’t stopped him hearing every sound Dean drew out of their angel.

His brother himself had been obnoxiously loud, and Sam knew that was on purpose. He didn’t blame Cas; when the three of them realised the only way this would work was to share Cas, they had both realised the angel didn’t feel like he could, well, be honest in his enjoyment of being with them.

They had to coax from him what he liked and didn’t, and then had to work at getting him to be vocal during sex, to accept it was okay to make as much noise as he wanted to.

But it had been worth it to hear Cas screaming in Enochian as he came, or even just moaning in pleasure as he was touched in all the right places.

Sam hadn’t expected those hard won sounds to ever be used to torment him. But then, that was just Dean’s style.

Still, since he’d had some time with Cas this morning, Sam knew Cas was likely to come to him later, for their own little catch up.

It didn’t help with the smugness Dean exuded during their meal, dropping in little hints about how Cas had made up for the time they’d been apart (and it had only been three days, not weeks which is what anyone hearing Dean would have thought).

“Yeah, I know,” Sam sniped. “I heard. All of it.”

Cas coloured, and reached across the table to take his hand. “I’m sorry, Sam. Things were...energetic; we didn’t mean to disturb you.”

Sam squeezed Cas’s hand, knowing the angel was speaking the truth but still only half right; Cas hadn’t meant to rile Sam, and probably didn’t think Dean had either, but Sam knew too well that his brother had definitely intended to piss him off.

Well, tonight would likely be Sam’s turn, and then they’d see just how smug Dean would be in the morning.

++

After he’d showered, and changed, Sam found Cas in the library. He was putting away the books that the brothers had taken from the dead witch’s home, thinking it was better they had them than somebody else who might not know what the books could do.

He knew sneaking up on Cas was impossible, but sometimes they both liked to pretend, and so Cas didn’t react until Sam had wrapped his arms around the angel from behind and started nuzzling his neck.

“Sam,” Cas said, keeping his voice _mostly_ level; by now Sam was an expert in noticing all Cas’s little tells and there was a definite hitch in his breathing as well.

“Cas,” he said, and let one of his hands drift a little southward; he grinned when Cas dropped one of the books he was holding, and actually cursed. “Well, that was naughty. Maybe I need to punish you for that.”

Cas twisted around in his arms so he was facing Sam. “Maybe you should.” He pushed in closer, and Sam could feel just how interested Cas was in that; the angel could probably feel that the interest was mutual.

And then a massive thump startled the two of them apart.

Sam turned to stare venomously at his brother; Dean had a plastic crate full of books, and Sam recognised them. It was some of the older tomes from the lower archive that they’d talked, just talked about relocating up here. 

That had been weeks ago, and Sam didn’t think it was coincidence that Dean chose now to do the job.

“Oh, sorry, did I get in the middle of something?” 

Sam was about to tell Dean exactly what he had just interrupted when Cas slipped out of his arms.

“We were just…” he trailed off helplessly. There were generally boundaries now: after everything had settled down, Cas had made it clear that he wouldn’t speak of what he did with one brother with the other, and he didn’t expect them to discuss it between themselves either.

Dean grinned at them. “Yeah, well. There’s another two crates of these. Heavy crates. Bet you can shift them without breaking a sweat.”

Cas stepped forward, but Sam caught his arm. “I think you can manage. Unless your age is catching up to you.”

The grin fell away. “You calling me old, Sammy?”

“Stop it,” Cas said.

“If you can’t carry some books…. And you got winded pretty easily when we were chasing that witch.”

“Sam,” Cas protested. He tugged at Sam’s grip, clearly not wanting to risk hurting him by just wrenching free. “Let go of me. Stop this stupidity!”

Sam released Cas, reluctantly, and the angel moved to stand midway between them. “What is going on with you two? Did something go wrong on the hunt?”

Sam wished he knew. Dean had turned into a bigger asshole than usual on the way back; Sam had no clue why, but now that Dean was dragging Cas into it, he had definitely crossed a line.

“Maybe I’m just tired of him being acting like he comes first around here,” he said.

Dean scoffed. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Yeah, his deliberate ignorance didn’t surprise Sam.. “Just that I’m kind of tired of feeling like I owe you, Dean. Yeah, I get it: I’d be dead or in care if you hadn’t stepped up for Dad, but I’ve more than paid you back for that. I’m tired of feeling like you get dibs on everything. And just expect me to be okay with it.”

“You talking about something in particular, Sam? Someone? You jealous?” 

Jealous. Typical Dean. He was the one trying to take Cas for himself, and now he was projecting his own shitty behaviour on to Sam.

“He’s not yours, Dean.”

“Says you?”

“Yeah. Says me. And he’d probably say it too, if you didn’t keep trying to have him all to yourself. You and that fucking profound bond!”

Dean snarled and came at him, and Sam backed up enough to give himself room to swing. Yeah, this had been brewing, and not just since their last hunt. He was tired of Dean’s crap, and maybe today he’d just had enough of it.

Let him come.

But Cas had other ideas. He grabbed the back of Dean’s shirt as he barged past, swung him around and deposited him him a chair. 

He moved two steps forward, ready to mete out the same treatment to Sam, but the younger Winchester backed off with his hands raised.

“I told you both to stop,” Cas snapped. “And don’t talk about me as if I’m not in the room, or as if I’m some kind of … possession.”

Then he was gone, leaving the tingle of roused Grace behind him.

Dean got up the minute the angel had left. “Good fucking job, Sam.”

“Oh, there we go,” Sam spat back. “Yeah, everything’s my fault. When are you going to start admitting you’re to blame for your own shit, Dean? Are you ever? And while we’re at it, Cas is mine too.”

“You think? But me and Cas? He actually wants to be with me, Sam. Wants me to fuck him. You…. You’re just his charity case. A pity fuck, so you don’t feel left out.”

When Sam hit him, he didn’t hold back, didn’t let Dean know it was coming. One punch sent him crashing backwards over the table. 

Sam didn’t wait for him to get up. He stormed after Cas, determined to ask Cas outright if Dean had spoken out of spite or if it was true.

But then he stopped. He couldn’t go to Cas like this; that had probably been Dean’s purpose in riling him up. He wanted Sam to ruin things with Cas, so he could get the angel to himself.

Well, Sam wasn’t going to fall for it. Tonight, once he was calmer and Dean had gone to bed, then he would go see Cas.

And show the angel who could take better care of him.

++

Dean had to admit; Sam had clocked him a good one. But it didn’t matter; the pain in his jaw, the shadow of a bruise to come was worth it to have pissed Sam off so much.

Still, it wasn’t enough. Lately, the kid had been getting full of himself. He’d forgotten who knew Cas first, who had the prior claim.

Back when Cas had admitted being in love with both of them, Dean hadn’t been convinced this would work out. And, to be honest, he hadn’t been prepared to share Cas.

But it was Cas’s decision, and Dean knew it was something or nothing. Sharing Cas with Sam was better than not having him at all, but maybe it was time to show both of them that really, Cas was his and only his.

So that was why Dean waited. He knew what Sam had in mind; he could read his little brother like a book, and if he timed things right he could play Sam like a well tuned piano and finally get him to accept there was just Cas and Dean, nothing else.

When he finally went to Cas’s room, he wasn’t surprised to see the angel was guarded. 

“Have you and Sam sorted out whatever is going on between you?”

“We’re going to,” Dean said, and wasn’t that the truth. “Look, Cas…. I don’t know what came over us, but you shouldn’t have ended up caught in the middle of it.”

Cas seemed a little settled by the apology. “I don’t like it when you fight. Especially over me. You’re never done that before. Dean, I can’t lose either of you.”

Dean went to him, sat down on the bed and pulled Cas into his arms. 

“Hey, hey, you won’t lose either of us. C’mon, angel, it’s okay. Look, we’re just going to forget today happened, okay? Me and Sam, we’ll sort this out. C’mon...let me make it up to you….”

He eased Cas back, pressing him gently into the bed, moving to another kind of comfort, and Cas offered only minimal resistance, moaning as Dean kissed him and then slipped his tongue between the angel’s lips.

When he pulled back, Cas’s eyes were wide and his lips reddened from Dean’s attention. Cas always looked good, but he looked even better after Dean had shown him the right kind of attention. And now it was time to put the next part of his plan in place.

“You trust me, Cas, right?”

++

Sam waited until he was sure Dean was in bed and asleep, and started towards Cas’s room. He wasn’t as calm as he’d hoped, memories of the argument in the library, and of Dean making sure Sam could hear everything he was doing to Cas, every reaction, proving impossible to ignore.

Tonight, he’d return the favour. He and Cas would make enough noise to wake the dead, and that would put Dean firmly in his place.

And then he was knocking lightly on Cas’s door, except it wasn’t Cas who told him to come in.

Sam opened the door and Dean was kneeling in between Cas’s legs. He had the angel tied down, and Cas was moaning, writhing as Dean pumped his fingers in and out of Cas’s hole.

The angel looked wrecked; his eyes were screwed shut, his teeth digging brutally into his lower lip. Come was stuck to his skin; it looked like Dean had jerked off over him, and more than once.

“You fuck,” Sam cursed, and that was when Cas opened his eyes and saw they weren’t alone.

“Sam,” he started, breathlessly. “Sam, what are you-“

He didn’t get a chance to finish. Dean paused long enough to look up at his brother. “He’s finally getting it that you’re mine, Cas. Not his, not _ours_. Mine. Sorry, Sammy. I know the truth can hurt sometimes.”

Not as much as Dean’s face did when Sam punched him again, hard. Dean was knocked clear off the bed, tearing his fingers from Cas’s hole, and the angel yelped in pain.

Sam was sorry for that, but it was Dean’s fault. This was all Dean’s fault, and he’d finally had more than enough.

He shot around the bed, hauling Dean onto his knees and punching him hard again. He didn’t care that Dean was naked, that he hadn’t given his brother half a chance. The only thing Dean deserved here was a beating, and Sam was going to deliver it.

Not that Dean didn’t fight, but he seemed to have no energy; that was probably because he’d been fucking Cas. Sam wondered how long for: since he’d left them alone in the library?

So much for stamina.

He blocked the weak attempt Dean made to punch him and followed through with two sharp blows that sent Dean down to the floor and kept him there.

Sam, breathing hard, staggered back.

Then he turned to look at Cas, only then realising the angel had been screaming at them to stop.

The angel was also panting, and watching Sam warily.

“You okay?”

Cas nodded. “Sam, can you untie me? Something’s wrong here. If you untie me, I can help you both. Please, Sam.”

“Did he make you?” Bondage wasn’t really Sam’s thing, but he wasn’t surprised that Dean was into it. All his talk about how willing Cas was; when Sam fucked Cas, he didn’t have to tie the angel up.

“No,” Cas insisted. “Sam, he didn’t force me. This is…. Please, Sam, let me go.”

And Sam wanted to, he did, but clearly the only way to beat Dean was to play him at his own game. If Dean hadn’t made Cas submit, then clearly Cas liked being tied up. Maybe this was something Sam could have done for him, but he’d had no idea Cas liked this.

But here he was; Dean had done all the work, and the evidence of that was all over Cas, probably in him as well.

Suddenly, that was more than Sam could stand.

He took off his shirt, and his undershirt. Dropped them to the floor as he toed off his shoes and unbuckled his belt.

“Sam,” Cas pleaded. “Sam, what are you doing?”

“Dean thinks he owns you,” Sam said. “He thinks you belong to him. I was happy with our arrangement, Cas. But Dean… He has to be the alpha dog, has to have everything. Has to make sure we all know it, too. Maybe it’s time he got the message.”

By then, he was naked, and Cas gasped and tried to pull back. But, tied up as he was, he couldn't go anywhere.

“Sam,” he protested, as Sam climbed onto the bed. “Sam, what is that on your skin?”

Sam glanced down, frowning at the tiny trickles of light forming across his chest, his abdomen; they seemed to be chasing each other across his skin.

He looked back at the angel, ignoring the distraction. “Who cares?” It wasn’t important.

He fumbled in the top drawer of Dean’s beside unit, and pulled out the wipes he knew Dean always kept close to the bed. 

Cas kept trying to talk to him as he carefully but firmly wiped every trace of semen from Cas’s body. Sam wasn’t ignoring him but he was focused.

He wanted to get this done before Dean woke up, wanted Dean to see that two could play at this game. 

But that left another problem. Cas was still open, and loose, when Sam slipped his fingers inside, and that wasn’t just lube. 

He pulled his hand away, grimacing. Sharing Cas with Dean was one thing; fucking the angel while Dean’s jizz was dripping from him was entirely another.

Not that Sam was going to let that stop him; he’d just have to clean Cas out first, and he did, shushing Cas when he struggled and whined and begged.

And then he made sure to lube Cas up again, before he sank inside the angel, giving Cas a moment to adjust.

“Sam, please,” Cas started, but Sam leaned forward to kiss him into silence.

“It’s okay,” he said against Cas’s mouth. “Cas, everything’s going to turn out fine.”

++

When he woke up, Dean’s head was killing him. He pushed himself onto his side as he realised he was going to puke, but his waste basket wasn’t there, and when he had to throw up anyway, it spattered onto the stone floor of the infirmary.

A bucket was hastily, belatedly, shoved under under him, catching most of the vomit, and then strong hands eased him back onto the bed.

Cas was staring down at him, worried. 

“Cas? What happened?” 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Cas asked.

Dean’s head hurt even to think, but he made himself and to be honest…. He couldn’t recall much after shooting that witch and bending down to check she was dead, Sam by his side.

He told Cas as much, and wondered if maybe he’d picked up something on the hunt.

“I think so,” Cas said. “And not just you.” He stood aside, and Dean saw Sam in the next bed. 

“What the fuck,” he said, and tried to sit up.

Cas held him down with little effort. “He’s okay, Dean. It’s worked its way out of him, just like it did with you.”

“It? What’s it?”

Cas’s cheeks flushed. “When you were both…. You both had the same markings on your skin, as if some kind of energy was inside you both. The more pronounced the effect, the more extreme your behaviour became and it was only then I was able to see it.

“I think the witch you killed did one last spell before she died.”

Now that Cas mentioned it, Dean could recall the strange lights on her body. He hadn’t thought anything about them at the time, but like that was a key in the lock, he started to remember other things too, and holy actual fuck.

“Cas,” he said, voice shaky, feeling the colour drain from his skin.

“I’m alright,” Cas assured him. “Sam is, too. It wasn’t your fault, or Sam’s..”

“Sure about that?”

Cas turned to find Sam pushing himself upright. He looked as sick as Dean, and could barely meet Cas’s eyes.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked.

Sam sounded on the verge of tears. “You’re asking me that? Cas, I….I _raped_ you.”

Dean shrugged Cas’s hand up and pushed himself upright. “What the hell?” He remembered Sam coming in, knocking him out, but he’d assumed Sam had freed Cas and then Cas had brought them both here.

Cas looked sorrowfully at him. “After, I was able to get loose, the way you both showed me. Sam had passed out by that point, and I brought you both here.” He must have seen the murderous look still on Dean’s face, though, and moved between them again as if fearful of another fight. “Sam, you weren’t yourself. And I…. I’ve always wanted you, Sam.”

“You told me to stop,” Sam said. “And I didn’t. Doesn’t matter if I was myself or not. Cas, I’m so sorry.”

It didn’t stop his anger at Sam but Dean could remember why Sam had been able to do that to Cas; it was him who’d persuaded Cas to leave himself vulnerable.

Yeah, he hadn’t know what Sam (or the witch’s dying curse) had in mind, but they’d both been using Cas. Treating him like a possession, not a person.

His own anger and greed where Cas was concerned also came flooding back to him; he’d never had a problem with the agreement the three of them had, not until that witch.

And this was what she’d made them do to their angel, some horrific twisted vengeance for them taking her out before she could hurt anybody else.

How the hell were they going to make this up to him? How could they even start?

A look at Sam saw his brother had the same fears as Dean: that this was something they could never make right.

Cas stood uneasily between them, probably not even needing to use his Grace to know what they were both thinking.

“I Iove you both,” he said. “That isn’t going to change. Not because someone used you. What I want...is for us to move past this. To go on as we were before.”

Dean huffed. That sounded like an impossibility. But he could see how desperate Cas was, how fearful that everything they had was ruined.

He wouldn’t let Cas get hurt anymore over this. And so he reached out his hand to the angel, and saw Sam do the same on the other side.

Cas gratefully took hold of them both.

“We love you too, you know?” Sam said. “Never gonna hurt you again, Cas.”

Cas nodded. Dean found himself trying to will Sam’s words into some kind of binding on the universe, but he could see Cas knew that was Sam’s prayer rather than a certain promise. 

“I know,” he said, and then, one at a time, pulled them each into a hug.


End file.
